Wakka Meets FFVIII, and Barret
by Yuff
Summary: Crossover of FFX,VII, and VIII. Wakka visits the wonderous world of Final Fantasy VIIIplus, a guest appearance of Barret. [R for language[Writing style changed to one allowed]


AN: The writing style was re-done, becausea reviewerinformed me that the old style was not allowed on Enjoy, anyway?

Summary: Wakka visits the wonderous world of Final Fantasy VII, with guest Barret, of Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy X, VIII or VII characters that appear.The plot is mine, of course. Oh yeah, and I own Fred, the narrator, to ex-narrator, narrator again, to dead-narrator.

**Wakka Meets FFVIII..and Barret**

"One dark and stormy night" the narrator starts off, only to be cut off by a red-headed man with hair shaped as if a ball was used for form.

"Hey, hey. Why does it have to be dark and stormy?" the red head asked the narrator.

"Okay. One nice, bright, hot summer day, as the little bunnies hopp" once again, the narrator was cut off by the red head.

"Not the bunnies. Come on. This is supposed be a Fan Fic about me, Wakka, ya!" the newly-named Wakka announced.

"Oh, fuck it. I'm gone," the now ex-narrator exploded, disappearing.

"But, wait! There's no narrator than!" Wakka asked, looking around for the now ex-narrator, who seemingly vanished into thin-air.

"Just narrate the damn fic yourself than," the voice of the ex-narrator, yet again, exploded.

"Fine, I can do a better job at being narrator than you, anyways," Wakka stated as if it was afact, inside hoping that the ex-narrator called..Fred would come back.

Line here for switch of narrators.

"As I was walking across the beach one day, I ran into some crab fish. I looked down at them, they looked back at me, and for a split second there, I thought I saw a glimse of Tidus. I stood there for atleast an hour, staring into that, when the crab fish thingy suddenly moved. I blinked, and screamed while I realized I was being carried to a different world..or place. Somewhere far away, I knew that much for sure," Wakka the narrator..er...narrated?

A grand total of two seconds later, Wakka again yelled up to the ex-narrator, Fred, "Aww, I give up. Mr. Ex-Narrator, please come back! You really do have a hard job, ya!

The voice of Fred came withing a minute, due to the fact of his decided on the matter. "ONLY if you beg on your knee's, kiss my shoes, than shine them," he told Wakka.

Wakka did as he was told as soon as the ex-narrator, now narrator-again's form appeared in front of him. He started of by getting on his knees, kissing his shoes, and shining them. Fred seemed pleased with that, so the new now-ex-narrator got to his feet and awaited Fred to start narrating again.

Finally getting impatient, Wakka asked, "Can we continue with the story yet?"

"Yes, Wakka," Fred told him.

"Wakka stood there for a while, looking at the strange world he was now in," Fred the narrator narrated, only to have Wakka interruptyet again.

Wakka interrupted by asking this single question: "Whoa. This place really is strange, ya?"

Fred screached rather girlishly, "YES ALREADY! Let's continue now."

All of a sudden, a man appeared in front of him, two behind himone female, and the other male.

"Raijin, Fuijin. Get over here. Now!"the mysterious man with a gunblade ordered.

"But, Seifer, Squall and the others are coming," the one called Raijin informed the supposed 'Seifer'.

"RAGE!" the female, Fuijin, screamed as a random act of idiocymost likely for defying their 'fearless leader'.

"Damnit you fools, I said get over here!" Seifer demanded.

"So after about five minutes of argueing, Fuijin kicked Raijin in the knee, so Raijin and Fujin finally went over to Seifer to notice Wakka sitting there next to Seifer," Fred's voice came back in.

"Who is that?" Raijin asked stupidly.

All of a sudden, three more people appeared, one male, and two female. The male started formally, "We are here! The three damned fools of the Round Board!"

The first female with the longer hair of the three's voice locked in next, "I, Rinoa, am queen of the damned fools. Alongside my Squall, king of the damned fools."

"I, Selphie,am a lowly bitch with no brain, I kick Squall's ass," Selphie announced.

A confused Squall spoke up next, "What the.."

An annoying voice, Rinoa's, came next, "Come on bitch, you know MY Squall rules you."

The narrator's power came again, as he took the mic and narrated, "So, Selphie and Rinoa stood there argueing for another 30 minutes."

"ENOUGH! Shut the hell up, you idiots!" Seifer, the sane of the bunch, shouted.

A mysterious black man with a gun arm appeared out of no where, "Shut it foo'!"

"Where the hell did you come from," Seifer questioned, obviously confused.

"Whoops, wrong world, foo'!" the gun-armed man, identified from sources as Barret, said dumbly.

Seifer growled, "Get the hell out of here."

"Another 20 minutes past, Seifer trying to get Barret to leave this world, untill, finally, after 40 more minutes, he left. Meanwhile, Squall, Selphie, Wakka, Raijin, and Fujin stood there surprised at what was happening," Fred said boredly.

"Finally. Now where the hell did you come from, one with the funny-shaped hair?"

"Well..I started on Besaid Isle...but than one of those crab fish bastards carried me here," Wakka announced proudly.

Seifer had a facial expression that clearly said, 'I don't believe one word you just said.' "Funny story. YOU DARE LIE TO ME?" he accused.

"So, again, back to me. Seifer choped Wakka's head off. Wakka died a long, painful death," the narrator said happily.

"Aren't you done yet! Moron, shut up already!" Seifer said, chopping the narrator,Fred's, head off. Looking to the others, he asked one simple question: "Any of your moron's want a piece of me? Thought not."

The End.

AN: Yes, me again.. I just noticed something: Written like this it doesn't need a narrator.. Oh well, for my own evil-plots, let's just say it does, okay? Okay!


End file.
